Cherish our Stars
by GreenEmeraldGirlxoxo
Summary: After learning some life changing news, Natsu and Lucy's relationship begins to crumble. Eventually, Natsu decides some time apart will help heal their relationship and goes on a long mission. Only when he returned, he didn't expect to find Lucy had adopted a child in his absence. NaLu


**Pairings: **Natsu Dragneel x Lucy Heartfilia

**Timeline: **A few years into the future

**Warnings: **Silly fluff, some mature themes (like angst) and family cuteness

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail

**Authors Note: **I give all my readers permission to ask me what the hell I'm thinking starting another chaptered story. Summer break is allowing for much more time to update so I think it'll be okay… Hopefully. Anyways, enjoy! (Also, please don't put too much stock in my diagnoses and medical knowledge. I'm in no way close to being a doctor lol)

* * *

"_Family is the most important thing in the world."_

_~ Princess Diana_

* * *

**.x.**

* * *

They entered the building with stars in their eyes and shinning faces; they left the building in tears and crestfallen expressions. He tried to act strong – for her sake – but even he couldn't hold back a few tears. He supported her, loved her and longed to be the hero she could lean on for eternity. However, it just wasn't enough. Her tears couldn't be consoled by the power she held over the stars nor could it be repaired by his perpetual dedication to her.

"_Miss Heartfilia, after examining your ovary we've discovered numerous tissue scars. Due to this trauma inflicted on your womb, we've concluded that it would be a miracle if you could conceive._"

* * *

**.x.**

* * *

"Where's Lucy?" Gray questioned as soon as Natsu entered the guild. Within seconds, the whole guild had him surrounded. He scoffed his foot against the hard wood, searching for an answer that didn't exist. What could he tell them?

Erza rested a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It's only been a few months, Natsu. We understand."

Natsu's watery eyes met Erza's. He figured his swollen eyes told his tale enough. "Someone has to pay the bills," he said finally after minutes of silence. His comrades muttered sympathetically.

He couldn't remember the last time he'd danced along the careless side of the road and laughed in the face of death. Lately all he's been doing is playing the role of a mature adult and a comforting boyfriend. He loved Lucy but he was just _so exhausted_.

She squeezed his shoulder and began to lead him through the crowd, "Come. Pick any job you want. I'll help you." Grateful, Natsu let his pride crumble and accepted Erza's help with open arms.

Gray clapped him on his opposite shoulder, "We're here for you." Immediately afterwards though, he blushed and punched Natsu's arm, hard. "But I'm still stronger than you."

Natsu grinned, feeling a tad bit more like he did eight years ago. This mission was starting to sound better and better. "You wish, Ice-brain."

* * *

**.x.**

* * *

Their house was gruesomely quiet when he stepped through the thresh-hold. Happy floated towards him, drooped in Natsu's arms and shook his head. Natsu rubbed Happy's ears and went towards the bedroom.

She had the drapes tightly closed to block out the light and was hidden beneath a mound of blankets. He gently sat down next to her, placed Happy on the bed next to him and stroked her back.

"Please go away, I don't want you to see me like this," she pleaded, her voice scratchy and deep. He remembered all too well the last time he saw her a few days ago. She was gaunt, hollowed and scraggly.

"I'm going on an S-Class mission with Erza and Gray. I'll be back in a month or so," Natsu said slowly. He hesitated, "Do you… are you going to be okay while I'm gone."

She shifted under the covers but didn't remove them. "I'll be fine."

He swallowed thickly, pressing his lips against her shoulder through the layers of fabric. "I love you, Lucy." She tensed.

"I… I love you too," she whispered. Hopefully this time they spent apart would heal wounds that these past few months they were together had left raw and open. If not, he wasn't sure love alone would keep them together.

* * *

**.x. Two Months Later .x.**

* * *

Natsu's never felt better. He felt like a new man. The mission went far better than anyone expected. Once they caught the initial offender, another one kept popping up and the man paying them offered to continuously raise the original reward if they kept helping him. So they did until all of the men were apprehended and all three of them went home with heavy pockets.

He's rejuvenated. He perceived he was eighteen again rather than twenty-six. With a pep in his step, the life had returned to him.

Natsu just prayed Lucy had undergone the same treatment he did. He regretted not dragging her out of that room like a sack of potatoes. He mourned his decision to leave her alone. He should have brought her. Yet at the time, all he could think about was himself; his selfish, _selfish_ person.

He wondered what she did these past two months while he was gone. Hopefully she went to the guild for support. He considered stopping by the guild but figured she'd probably be home by now. Besides, he really didn't want to lug his giant bag of jewels through town more so than he had to.

Did she put weight back on? Was she healthy? Before he realized it, he was sprinting in the direction of their house. Why was he even _walking_? Screw how heavy his bags were, he would get home before he died from anticipating how she was.

Reaching the house, his ears twitched. Did he hear… laughing coming from the backyard? He shifted from foot to foot, realized how ridiculous he was acting and made a dash for the gate.

Lucy sat in the middle of the lawn wearing a pale blue sundress. A brilliant smile lit up her glowing features. She's healthy, beautiful and back to being the woman his memories so fondly looked upon. No longer was his girlfriend a shell of a woman, she'd returned to normal… Except for…

"Natsu! Welcome back!" Lucy exclaimed, getting to her feet.

He gawked at her. Well, her and the _small child playing with his cat._ "Um… Luce? I'm pretty sure I was only gone for two months."

She followed his gaze and giggled. "Oh, well there's a simply explanation for that. While you were gone, I decided to stop wallowing in the past and went out and adopted Tatsuya."

Natsu blinked. What…? How could she… adopt them a _child _while he was away?!

The last thing he remembered seeing was his girlfriend's triumphant smile before he blacked out.

* * *

**Ohh ho! **Never would you expect Lucy to be the reckless one! Everything will be explained in due time, don't fret dear readers. (And _no_ she did not just adopt Tatsuya willy-nilly like she claimed.) There's a reason for everything and I do hope you'll stick around for more! (Please don't trust my knowledge on adoption either…)

~Emerald~


End file.
